Influencia de una niña de 13 años
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: esta historia solo entre Judai y otro personaje que yo hice en esta historia Judai por primera vez se sentira tan enamorado de una chica
1. ¡Conociéndote!

**Disclamier: **este anime/manga no me pertenece pero si la Historia que esta escrita aquí será un JudaixOC

Yu Gi Oh Gx  
¡La Influencia de la Niña de 13 años!  
Cap.1  
¡Conociéndote!  
En el primer Año en la academia de duelos los Jóvenes de nuevo ingreso en el Tercer Semestre que los demás estaban en primer Año en la academia de duelos un Joven de 16 años que se encuentra en el Slifer Rojo su Nombre Yuki Judai como siempre en el desayuno come demasiado y habían pasado las clases Judai junto a sus amigos Sho y Hayato en la cena que estaba comiendo una chica primera transferida al Slifer Rojo por sus calificaciones no son tan buenas en los resultados del examen saco un 70% pero en la práctica pero en el Examen escrito saco 40% junto al profesor Daitouji el profesor presenta a la nueva chica en el Slifer Rojo aparte de (Rei que se fue de la academia). Ella es un poco tímida pero a ella tenía 13 años apenas ingresaba como estaba en el mismo año que Judai, Sho y Hayato. La vieron a la Joven tímida y sonrojada como siempre Yuki Judai con su comportamiento enérgico dándole apoyo a la nueva estudiante que se sonroja la Joven se va detrás del Profesor Daitouji.  
Aniki Parece que le das Miedo a esa Chica –Dice Sho a su Mejor amigo mirando que la chica nueva es muy tímida y le tiene miedo a gente como Judai  
No es Asi Sho parece Que esa chica es algo Timida con la gente –dice Hayato aclarándole a Sho que la chica no le tiene miedo a Judai solo es algo nerviosa  
¡Oh! ¡Es muy Linda! –dice Sho viendo a la chica teniendo imaginaciones o Ilusiones pervertidas con la chica nueva  
Sho deja de ser Pervertido por un Momento –dice Judai que miraba que Sho su mejor amigo le gustaba las chicas demasiado lindas aunque él no está interesado en ninguna  
Ya Aniki está Bien pero Profesor ¿Dónde ella se Hospedera? –dice Sho algo enojado con el comentario de su mejor amigo Judai y le pregunta tambien al Profesor  
Pues ya que me lo Mencionan estará en la habitación de Ustedes Chicos –dice el profesor Daitouji respondía sonriéndoles  
¿Eh?! –decían Judai, Sho y Hayato sorprendidos ya que van dormir con una chica tan linda pero para Hayato y Sho son afortunados  
Después de Eso termino la cena Judai, Sho y Hayato llevaron a su nueva compañera de habitación cuando Llegaron ella se sentía muy apenada ya que no podía cambiarse aquí delante de sus nuevos compañeros.  
Hay algo le paso a la chica nueva –dice Sho preguntándoles a sus amigos viendo a su nueva compañero de habitación  
Es obvio chicos ella es una chica tal vez quiere Cambiarse –dice Hayato entiendo el caso de su nueva compañera de habitación  
Este… como se llama la chica? –dice Judai ya para irse de la habitación para que se pueda cambiar la chica pero no sabía el nombre de Ella  
Dis-Disculpen! Mi Nombre es Fujizawa Hikari! –dice la chica nueva muy nerviosa poniendo sus manos de nervios  
Que lindo Nombre ¿Verdad, Aniki? –dice Sho muy emocionado de Oír el nombre de la chica que le agrada mucho y que opina su mejor amigo Judai  
S-Si… este Sho como siempre pervertido bueno no importa esta chica es algo tímida tal como lo dijo Hayato –dice Judai algo sonrojado por la opinión pero pensó en ese momento que la chica nueva es algo Timida  
Hikari se fue al baño a Cambiarse algo nerviosa y apenada corriendo y cerro la puerta estaba tan nerviosa que suspiro mucho sacándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama de la Academia.  
Ese chico Llamado Yuki Judai es algo raro tiene un gran parecido a mi hermano perdido –pensando Hikari en su mente algo sonrojada que el chico se parece a su Hermano mayor  
Después de haberse cambiado de ropa antes de eso ella se baño para estar fresca aunque ella cuando salió del baño como se baño su ropa que tiene puesta se notaba mojada aunque no le importaba pero Sho y Hayato miraron a Hikari con Miradas pervertidas como en la ropa mojada se le veía su Sostén y como tenia Pechos grandes cuando Hikari mira hacia los Muchachos solo dos muchachos la miraban con miradas de Pervertidos se asusta mucho.  
Sho, Hayato están asustando a Hikari con sus Miradas pervertidas –dice Judai dándose cuenta que su compañera de habitación la miraban con miradas pervertidas  
¿Eh? ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Hikari-san! –dicen Sho y Hayato disculpándose con su compañera de habitación  
Es-Esta bien S-Sho-Kun, Ha-Hayato-Kun –dice Hikari muy nerviosa y tímida tambien demasiado Apenada  
¡Eres Tan gentil, Hikari-san! –dice Hayato viéndole sus pechos como gran pervertido que lo golpea Sho  
¡Hayato-Kun Deja ya Tus miradas Pervertidas con Hikari-san! –dice Sho golpeando a su amigo Hayato que estaba algo celoso  
Como ignoraba Hikari a lo que Decían Sho y Hayato como se pelean mucho y Judai como siempre Se rie de las pelea de Sho y Hayato pero nota Que Hikari lo Miraba y Voltea a verla Hikari se sonroja mucho al igual lo mismo Judai pero de pronto Hikari se le acerca algo nerviosa y sonrojada.  
Este… J-Judai-Kun G-Gracias por lo de antes –dice Hikari muy nerviosa y sonrojada al agradecerle a su compañero de la habitación  
N-No fue nada –dice Judai sonriendo aunque algo sonrojado porque sin notarlo el mismo veía la chica que se ve linda aunque sea una compañera de habitación y pronto de clase porque está en el mismo año  
Se fueron a Dormir todos paso el dia Siguiente en la 5:45Am hasta que se escuchaba un montón de alarmas que Sho, Hayato se volvían locos que apagaron las alarmas que veían no se despertaba la pequeña Hikari y como sentía un poco calor la Pequeña Hikari se despierta poco a poco ve con sus tres compañeros estaban viéndola que grita sonrojada.  
¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡NO ME HAGAN NADA! –grita la pequeña Hikari muy sonrojada  
Hikari-san no te preocupes no te haremos nada solo que…¿Cómo pudiste dormir con tantas Alarmas? –dice Hayato con su lado Amable con la chica que le agrada mucho aunque estaba con ojeras  
Dis-Disculpenme Mucho! ¡E-Es q-que O-Odio ser Levantada por Alguien Po-Por eso puse Muchas Alarmas y No Funciono! –dice Hikari disculpándose con sus compañeros de habitación y algo estaba apenada  
No te preocupes Hikari-san… Además creo que ya Hora de Levantarnos ¿Verdad, Hayato-Kun? –dice Sho algo nervioso ya que su compañera estaba a punto de Llorar  
Si Hikari-san Yo y Sho nos cambiaremos Ahora Mismo –dice Hayato tomándole del Hombro a su amigo Sho para irse al Baño  
Parece que Sho-Kun y Hayato-Kun son Buenos conmigo les agradezco aunque no permaneceré por mucho tiempo aquí en la academia yo solo estoy aquí por mi hermano mayor –dice Hikari en su mente pensando que Sho y Hayato son buenos con ella aunque estará en la academia no por mucho tiempo  
Como a lado de la habitación de los 3 chicos y una chica había otra habitación que era la Manjoume Jun es Amigo de Judai, Sho y Hayato aunque Odia los gritos que fue a ver Quien gritaba tan fuerte que entra a la habitación de Judai y los demás. A lado de Judai había una chica menor que ella.  
¿Manjoume? –dice Judai viendo a su amigo Manjoume Jun que es el mejor de todo aunque no lo es  
Para ti Manjoume-San Por cierto, Judai ¿Qué hace Ella Aquí? –dice Manjoume replicando que debería decirle "Manjoume-San" y le pregunta sobre la chica de el  
Ah Cierto que Ayer Tu No estabas en la Cena Ella es Fujizawa Hikari –dice Judai contestando la pregunta de su Amigo Manjoume  
M-Mucho Gusto este… Man-Manjoume-Kun –dice Hikari Algo apenada y nerviosa hacia el amigo de su compañero de habitación  
Si Mucho Gusto Fujizawa-san Parece que esta Chica es demasiado Timida Incluso conmigo –dice Manjoume cruzando los brazos analizando la situación pensando que Hikari esta enamorada de el  
Manjoume no te imágines que ella esta enamorada de ti –dice Judai dándole un suspiro y burlándose de su amigo Manjoume  
¡Callate Judai! –dice Manjoume algo enojado con el comentario de su amigo Judai que casi no le agrada las bromas de Judai  
Vaya es Manjoume-Kun ¡Buenos Dias! –dice Sho saliendo del Baño junto a Hayato con el uniforme de la academia puesto  
Ah Si Sho y Tambien tu Hayato Buenos días –dice Manjoume como no le importara a esos dos y burlándose de ellos  
Manjoume-Kun! ¡Ya conoces a Mi Novia! –dice Sho haciendo de sus bromas con Manjoume para que se enojara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hikari  
Si Esta bien ¿crees Que me ganas con eso? ¡Yo Manjoume-San da! ¡Tengo más Que una Novia! –dice Manjoume enojándose un poco con Sho de las bromas que sabe que miente Sho  
Se refiere que no tienes ninguna –dice Sho burlándose de Manjoume con una mirada de Malicia a Manjoume  
¡Jajaja! ¡Sho Si esa chica no parece Tu Novia! ¡Más parece Novia de Judai no Tu Novia! –dice Manjoume burlándose de Sho para que se enojara con este tipo de bromas  
Ahora estos dos nombran a Hikari que es mi novia pero ella es solo apenas una compañera de habitación –dice Judai en su mente pensando que Hikari no es su Novia solo compañera de habitación  
Como se peleaban tanto como Manjoume y Sho Mientras Que Hikari se fue a Cambiar para ponerse su uniforme de la academia y sale del baño espero a Hayato y a Judai se fue con ellos claro Judai ya estaba con el Uniforme de la academia algo apenada estar dos chicos a lado de ella se puso roja como un tomate.  
Hikari ¿Estás bien? –dice Judai preguntando que su compañera de habitación estaba muy roja  
Es-Estoy Bien –dice Hikari para que no decirles nada que le da vergüenza que estando con ellos le da poco de pena  
Justo a Iba a Clases pero Judai casi no escuchaba las clases Saluda una amiga de Judai y Sho a los dos pero ve a una chica nueva se sienta junto a Judai ella estaba rojísima aunque Judai no estaba planeando dormirse como siempre en clases aunque veía Hikari mucha gente que le asustaba mucho y Llamo a Judai que lo sujeta del brazo.  
J-Judai-Kun…J-Judai-Kun –dice Hikari muy Asustada a Gente que la miraba mucho a ella que lo despierta mucho lo sujeta del brazo del miedo  
¿Qué pasa, Hikari? –pregunta Judai muy confuso que su compañera de clase y de habitación estaba asustada  
M-Me da miedo esta Gente Que me mira tanto –dice Hikari muy asustada que apretaba más el brazo de su compañero  
No te preocupes Hikari Ellos son personas Normales como Nosotros y no te harán nada –dice Judai para poder calmarla un poco ya que se la veía muy asustada y le acaricia la cabeza  
Gracias Judai-Kun –dice Hikari muy feliz que alguien la trate de una manera muy gentil y Amable  
Esta chica es alguien que se la debe proteger aunque sea mi Compañera creo que debo protegerla ya que por su personalidad ella podía estar en peligro –dice Judai en su mente pensando que debe proteger a su compañera de clase y de habitación.


	2. ¿Acaso hacer esto es Malo o Bueno?

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.2

¿Acaso hacer esto es Malo o Bueno?

Hikari sintiéndose feliz que alguien la acepte como es pero justo aparece Sho algo enojado versión anime cayéndole una gota anime le cae a Hikari y a Judai en sus cabezas.

Asi que Aniki ahora te aprovechas que yo no estoy y coqueteas a mi Dulce Hikari-san –dice Sho algo enojado con su mejor amigo

¿Eh? Coqueteándola a Hikari… creo que estas mal yo solo estaba consolando –dice Judai forzando una sonrisa ya que no le gusta la personalidad

Está bien Aniki pero ¡ME SIENTO MAL PORQUE NO SOY POPULAR CON LAS CHICAS! –dice Sho tranquilo perdonando a su Amigo pero grita por no ser popular

C-Cálmate Sho-kun Yo no creo eso Además creo Que son muy Tímidas –dice Hikari haciendo calmar a Sho su compañero

En serio? Gracias Hikari-san! –dice Sho muy feliz al oír eso de las palabras de su compañera Hikari la abraza mucho y bromeando con ella

Se sonrojaba mucho Se Soltó del Abrazo de Sho se Alejo un poco de él le tenía más confianza a Judai que a Sho El pobre de Sho se sentía decepcionado que su compañera que más aprecia tenga miedo de el aunque al principio tenía miedo de Judai ahora ya no le parece una buena persona que se pueda confiar Llego el profesor Chornos a dar su Clase Aburrida como para Hikari es su segundo dia en la academia. Empezó la clase todos estaban atentos un poco, como Sho Durmiendo igual que Judai y Hikari estaba solo dibujando sin darse a cuenta a sus dos compañeros como dormían peor que animales.

Justo que estaba explicando una clase importante Se enojo el profesor que Judai y Sho están dormidos en su clase y Hikari dejo de Dibujar hiso como que atendía la clase con un libro el Profesor Chornos les golpea a Judai y a Sho pero Judai no se despertó con ese tipo de Golpe.

Signor Judai y Signor Sho! ¡Podían dejar de dormirse en mi Clase-No ne! –dice el profesor chornos muy enojado con sus dos alumnos que se duermen en su clase que eso les disgusta

Lo sentimos Profesor Chornos! –dice Sho algo apenado en frente de la chica que aprecia mucho y es su compañera de clase y de habitación

Que sea la última vez ¿Ok? –dice El profesor Chornos suspirando perdonando por esta vez a sus dos Alumnos

Está bien Profesor Chornos –dice Sho algo cansado de que siempre a el y a Judai le critiquen

Je! –se rie la pequeña Hikari de la cara de Sho que se la veía graciosa en su dibujo que había dibujado

¿Uh? Hikari-san ¿Te parezco gracioso? –dice Sho en voz baja para que no escuchara el Profesor Chornos y está Feliz que su compañera se Ría de el

Claro Sho-Kun…Pues Mira esto que Dibuje –dice Hikari algo emocionada de enseñarle a su compañero Sho su dibujo

A ver… ¡Oh Hikari-San Ese soy yo! ¡Me veo Genial! –dice Sho viendo el dibujo que hiso Hikari y grito de la emoción eso escucho el Profesor Chornos

¡Signor Sho! ¡Ya deje de gritar en mi clase! ¡Asi si Sigue Asi Lo Expulsare! –dice el profesor Chornos muy enojado con Sho su Alumno

Lo siento Mucho, Profesor Chornos! –dice Sho mas apenado que nunca que se sento y Hikari le sonríe mucho aunque el sentía tan mal que fuera regañado dos veces por el profesor chornos

Pasaron las horas ya era hora de irse de clase eran 4:00Pm Hikari pensaba irse con Sho, Judai y tambien Hayato que Salió de su Clase decidió quedarse aquí en el salón dibujando mucho a Sho y a Judai cuando están junto a ella se divertía mucho cuando le aparece de pronto una estudiante de su misma edad y está en Obelisco Azul algo con envidia

Tu eres Fujizawa Hikari ¿verdad? –dice la chica de la misma edad que en cambio ella esta Obelisco Azul y Hikari esta en Osiris Red

¿Eh? S-Si –dice Hikari algo nerviosa que alguien como una chica la conoce asi no mas de ella

No puedo creer que Marufuji-Sama se Interese de alguien como tú! –le grita la estudiante de la misma edad que ella pero está en Obelisco azul es una Fan de Sho

Es la primera vez que a Hikari le griten de esa manera y le tengan tanta envidia a ella que ella se puso Valiente en ese momento

No sé Cómo te Llames pero no dejare que me Insultes de Esa manera! –dice Hikari muy valiente al enfrentarse a la chica que le tiene envidia a ella

Tú Te atreves a Insultarme yo soy una Obelisco y tu eres una Osiris –dice la chica dándole coraje de la gran valentía que le dio Hikari a ella

No me importa estar en Niveles bajos o Altos pero lo que Importa aquí es aprender y tambien divertirse tantos como en los duelos y como entre amigos –dice Hikari mas valiente que nunca que grita a ella

Cuando una Joven de la misma edad ve que Hikari es muy valiente al enfrente a esa chica que es muy Molesta y esa chica que ve a Hikari es una amiga de Judai y Sho.

¡Tu Maldita Osiris! –le grita la chica que le tiene envidia y odia a la pequeña Hikari que no ha hecho nada

Podrias dejarla en Paz Mizuno-San –dice una chica de la misma de Hikari y de esa chica que le tiene envidia a Hikari defendiendo a Hikari

Asuka-san! ¡Eres tú! ¡Que eres su amiga para defenderla de esa manera! –dice esa chica replicando a la amiga de Judai quise decir Teoijn Asuka

No claro que no pero ella es nuestra Compañera de clase es una Falta de Respeto tratar asi a las Personas –dice Asuka con razón muy cierta para que se vaya esa chica que ni siquiera le cae bien

Si Quieres yo deje en paz a esa chica! ¡Que si tan Valiente que se enfrente a mí En un Duelo y la dejare en paz! –dice la chica retando a Hikari a un Duelo aunque no sepa en estudios mucho pero en Duelos es tambien regular

Pues yo… –dice Hikari algo nerviosa y apenada de cómo aceptar el duelo si supiera cómo ganarlo

¿Qué pasa, Fujizawa? ¿Acaso tienes Miedo? –dice la chica cruzando las manos y riéndose de Hikari

No! Claro que no! ¡Acepto tu Reto! –dice Hikari otra vez con su Valentía no se va a dejar que nadie le haga quedar en ridículo

Entonces mañana a las 6:30Pm en el Bosque nos enfrentamos ¡Estate preparada! –dice esa chica riéndose de Hikari yéndose con sus amigas

¡Wahhhhhhh! ¡Y AHORA QUE! ¡SOY DE PEOR CASI NO SE NADA DE DUELOS! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! –grita de desesperación Hikari que no sabía casi nada de Duelos de Monstruos que se Quería morir versión anime

¿Uh? Tranquilízate –dice Asuka sonriendo como forzada la sonrisa cayéndole una gota de anime en su cabeza

Este… Asuka-san ¡Muchas Gracias por haberme defendido de esa Fea! –dice Hikari revelando su personalidad aunque no lo hace con cualquiera

No te preocupes ¿eres Novia de Sho-Kun? –dice Asuka preguntando por curiosidad si es verdad o no

C-Claro que no yo solo soy una compañera de Sho-Kun y de Judai-Kun de habitación y ahora de salón de clase –dice Hikari algo apenada sonriente que tenia su rostro

Ya veo pero ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte de habitación? –dice Asuka sorprendida que este Hikari viviendo en la habitación de tres chicos

¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hikari

Porque tú eres una chica y ellos son Chicos hay veces que les gustan ver cosas que no te gusta a ti –contesta Asuka sonriendo

Oh…pero no importa además creo que estoy acostumbrada es que Mi hermano Mayor veía esas cosas a las que te refieres –dice Hikari Sonriendo tambien que es lo que se refiere Asuka

Tienes tambien un hermano mayor –dice Asuka algo sorprendida de que su compañera de clase tambien tiene un hermano mayor igual que ella

Asi es Mi hermano Mayor se Llama Fujizawa Shimaru y el Tuyo?–dice Hikari sonriendo a su compañera de clase Asuka

Pues se Llama Teoijn Fubuki ahora está en la Enfermería –dice Asuka sonriendo a su Compañera de clase que le parece de confianza

Y Que hace Allá? –dice Hikari muy confusa solo revelando su verdadera personalidad con Asuka y con su hermano Mayor perdido

Pues veras el fue unos Malvados Llamados Jinetes de la Sombras y fue Poseído por ellos Lucho contra Judai y Perdió el Duelo quedo Inconsciente después del Duelo Oscuro con Judai aunque Judai Quedo Inconsciente pero ya está bien por Ahora –dice Asuka explicándole a Hikari la Situación que se encontraba el hermano de ella

Ya Entiendo…Asuka-san Podemos ser Amigas? –dice Hikari sonriendo algo apenada diciendo esto a su Compañera de clase para que sean Amigas

Por Supuesto No te preocupes Desde Ahora Somos Amigas –dice Asuka tomándole de la mano a su Nueva Amiga Hikari y después se fueron a la Playa a conversar de cosas de entre Mujeres

Justo Asuka y Hikari hablaban de cosas entre Mujeres Hikari le conversa de cómo vivir en realidad con chicos en su Dormitorio y Habitación

¿Qué puedo Hacer Viviendo con Chicos en Mi Habitación? –pregunta Hikari a su Nueva Amiga Asuka suspirando

Pues Ahí si No se pero lo único que te puedo decir que de todos los tres hay alguien que no es un pervertido –Contesta Asuka la pregunta de su Amiga Hikari

Te Refieres a Judai-Kun –dice Hikari ya sabiendo a quien se refiere que no es un pervertido

Digamos Que si Aunque él es muy Diferente a los Demás Chicos –dice Asuka que le parece que Judai su Amigo es alguien Diferente a los Demás Chicos de la Academia

Gracias Asuka-san ¡Ahh! ¡Oh no Se me hace Tarde! Lo siento tengo que Irme es que ya mismo es la Hora de la cena en el Dormitorio Osiris Red –dice Hikari Sonriéndole viendo la hora que es se desespera se despide de su Amiga

Va directo hacia el dormitorio Osiris Corriendo Desesperada que podría Llegar a Tiempo aunque la Tranquilizo un poco para sus Compañeros no se dieran cuenta de su personalidad Llega a Tiempo algo cansada ve a sus Compañeros de habitación Sho, Judai y Hayato ya sentados pero todavía no empezaban a comer la cena.

Hikari-Chan casi Llegas tarde –dice el profesor Daitouji a Hikari sonriendo con el gato abrazado

S-Si L-Lo siento –dice Hikari disculpándose con su personalidad de Timida aunque no quisiera que nadie viera su verdadera personalidad que tenia reservado un Asiento para ella por parte de Sho y Hayato se sienta con nervios y suspirando

Bueno todos a Comer! –ya dando la orden de comer el profesor Daitouji a todos del Osiris Red

¡A Comer! –dice como Siempre Judai con felicidad de comer que eso no cambia que Hikari, Sho y Hayato le cayeron una gota de anime en sus cabezas

Esto esta Delicioso nunca habría probado en semanas algo tan Delicioso –dice Hikari probando que le gusto mucho que se emociono mucho

¿En semanas? –dicen todos viendo a Hikari muy emocionada comiendo que se sorprendieron al verla asi

Hikari-san? Pareces muy Feliz ¡Que Linda eres Asi! –dice Sho mirándola como come y que le da unos halagos bonitos

"Oh No Que Emocione Mucho debo hacerlo algo" e-es q-que s-soy a-asi c-cuando c-como –dice Hikari pensando y al mismo decía apenada

Entendieron todos seguían comiendo y Hikari suspiro un poco que comía con poco felicidad después al haber terminado ya eran 21:00pm Regresaron todos a sus Habitaciones Sho, Judai, Hayato y Hikari estuvieron en su Habitación pero todos estaban dormidos menos Hikari ya que no podía dormir ya ver chicos durmiendo con ella se levanta y fue al baño a lavarse la cara pero no podía dejar de pensar de cómo podía de encontrar a su Hermano en esta academia.

Salió del Baño justo estaba tranquila Hikari que ve al chico que le parece a Diferentes a los demás chicos era nada menos Yuki Judai despierto cuando lo ve se asusta un poco se sonroja mucho cuando ella se asusta mucho y se resbala con su pie cae al suelo que da vuelta Judai ve a Hikari caída en el Suelo se le ve con su blusa el sostén que cargaba al ver eso Judai se sonroja un poco y al reaccionar ayuda a Hikari a levantarse.

¿Estás Bien, Hikari? –pregunta el chico de cabello castaño

Si Gracias Judai-Kun –contesta la Joven de cabello tambien Castaño

Y por cierto ¿Qué haces Despierta a esta Hora? –dice Judai y pregunta a su compañera de habitación y de clase

Pues no tenia sueño y me fui a lavar la cara –dice Hikari algo apenada sentándose con Judai en la cama para conversar bien

Ya veo –dice Judai lo único que podía decir que se sentía raro junto a ella nunca se había sentido asi con una chica

Judai-Kun sabes Mañana tengo un Duelo con una fan de Sho-Kun –dice Hikari dándole más conversa a su compañera y muy apenada sonríe al mismo tiempo

¿Una Fan de Sho? –dice Judai confuso que casi Sho no tiene tanta fans

Pues Si tiene Envidia de mi de que yo ande con Sho-Kun y Además no entiendo Porque Sho-Kun me dice cosas Lindas –dice Hikari no entiende de que porque la gente le tiene envidia a ella porque anda mas con los chicos

De pronto Hikari no escucho a Judai se sentía muy confusa que al mirar al otro Lado Hikari y Judai la Llama.

Hikari? –la Llama Judai a su compañera de habitación y de clase

¿Si? –dice Hikari muy confusa dándose la vuelta para mirar a Judai confusa

El joven de cabello castaño Se acerca a ella no sabía porque lo hacía y se acerca a sus labios le da un beso tierno que Hikari se sorprende mucho ella de pronto se dejo de llevarse de esa sensación que sentía en ese momento que le correspondió beso que se dejaron llevar los dos por el beso que se daban mutuamente seguían asi por unos segundos soltaron el beso algo apenados y sonrojados.

Me siento raro haciendo esto contigo –dice Judai algo sonrojado después de haber besado y no sabía porque lo hiso

Yo tambien aunque es mejor irnos a dormir y olvidar lo ocurrido –dice Hikari muy apenada y nerviosa

_ Yo bese a Hikari aunque ella es linda pero no entiendo lo que me paso en ese momento_–dice Judai pensando yéndose a su cama sobre el porqué beso a Hikari de la nada y que se puso a pensar Hikari acostada en su cama muy apenada

_No entiendo que paso…del porque Judai-Kun me beso y yo me deje llevar del beso ¡No! ¡Tengo que Olvidar ese beso! ¡Hare que nunca ocurrió!_–Dice Hikari pensando acostada en su cama apenada y sonrojada al recordar el beso que se dio con su compañero de habitación y de clase tratara de olvidar ese beso y se duerme igual que Judai tambien se duerme al instante.


	3. La Crisis en el Dormitorio Osiris Red!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

! La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.3

! La Crisis en el Dormitorio Osiris Red!

Hikari se sentía mal después de lo que paso la noche pasada con su compañero que en clase se sentía en las nubes le hablaba su compañero Sho pero ni siquiera la hacía caso y Judai como siempre saltándose las clases se había olvidado un poco del beso que se había dado con Hikari aunque Hikari tenía su Duelo de Hoy dia con esa chica que le tiene envidia ya pasaron las clases Sho se entero por la misma Hikari que tendrá un duelo por el aunque no era asi ella acepto el duelo no le gusta que nadie se burle de ella.

Ya cuando está a punto de empezar el duelo Hikari está con su Disco de duelo puesto con su Deck aunque trato de estar de ánimos no pudo estar bien asi que sin ánimos.

Hikari-San, Tu Puedes! –grita Sho dándole apoyo a su compañera

_Muy bien Hikari veremos que tan fuerte eres _–piensa el joven de cabello negro

¡Al Duelo! –dando a Jugar el Duelo abriendo su Disco de duelos

¡Yo ire Primero Fujizawa-san! ¡Robo! ¡Saco Meno a Modo de Ataque! ¡Tambien activo esta carta Trampa Fínale! ¡Esta carta en cada turno que Robes se pondrá la partes de la palabra Fínale! ¡Termino mi turno! –dice esa chica empezando su turno demasiado perfecto que se diga

¡Oh no cuando Complete la palabra Fínale! ¡Hikari estará acabada muy rápido! –dice Manjoume el chico de cabello negro ya dando que Hikari está perdido el duelo

_Manjoume-san tiene razón si no acabo esa carta perderé el duelo debo hacer algo y rápido o sino perderé el duelo__** –**_piensa Hikari un poco seria en la situación que esta

¿Qué pasa, Fujizawa-san? Estas Asustada de perder el Duelo ¿Ah? Después de todo eres una Osiris Red Si te rindes Adelante yo me quedare con Sho-sama! –dice esa chica riéndose de Hikari solo porque es una Osiris Red

_No puedo rendirme ya que no dejare que nadie se vuelva a burla de mi _–piensa Hikari cerrando los ojos de sentirse frustrada de cómo ganar el duelo

**F****lash Back**

En una Mansión de la Familia Fujizawa todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se oigan de una pequeña niña de 7 años

¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí de Nuevo! –dice la pequeña niña perdiendo un Duelo con un chico mayor que ella

Claro que no Hikari tu eres Fuerte lo que te falta es creer en ti y en las cartas –dice el chico sonriéndole a la pequeña niña

Creer en mí y en las cartas? –dice Hikari de pequeña muy confusa

**Fin Flash Back **

Hikari dejo de cerrar los ojos y los abrió con tranquilidad vio su cartas y les sonríe a si misma y a sus cartas

¡Muy bien! ¡Es mi Turno! ¡Ahora Activo mi Carta Trampa Lauti Fried!Esta carta me permite invocar un Monstruo de nivel 5 o más! ¡Asi Invoco A la Muñeca Alice! ¡Activare su Habilidad Especial puede atacar Directamente no solo eso aumenta sus puntos–dice Hikari ya empezando bien su turno

¡Awwwwwwwww! –dice esa chica ya perdiendo sus puntos de vida se reduciero perdió el duelo

¡Hikari-san! ¡Gano! –dice Sho y Hayato emocionados de que su compañera haya ganado

Sonríe Hikari se va con Sho, Hayato y Manjoume ven al llegar al dormitorio Osiris Red que corrían como locos los demás Osiris Red y como parece que el profesor Daitouji hiso esta crisis que tuvieron hacer parar esta crisis con que Hikari haga la cena y la hiso les gusto a todos como ya era noche y se fueron a dormir todos Hikari nuevamente no pudo dejar de recordar ese beso con su compañero Judai aunque sentía que quería ella que le tocara y como Sho y Hayato no estaban dormidos decidieron hacer una fiesta en la habitación justo Llega Judai ve a Manjoume , Sho y Hayato bebiendo Licor.

A-Aniki viniste ven reúnete con Nosotros –dice Sho con su borrachera que tenia

No gracias Sho y por cierto ¿Dónde está, Hikari? –pregunta Judai

Ha de estar Afuera refrescándose –contesto Sho con su borrachera

Se va Judai hacia donde esta Hikari y la encuentra pensativa la Saluda y ella sonrojada lo saluda.

¿Te ocurre algo? –le pregunta Judai confuso

N-Nada –contesta Hikari apenada

Aunque de pronto Hikari se sentía algo extraña de lo que quería hacer y no estaba segura y Judai se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hikari aunque se sonroja al mirar a los ojos de pronto le Lame su cuello con suavidad eso le dio a Hikari un leve sonrojo que después deja de lamerle el cuello se alejo un poco de ella se sonrojo mucho al igual que ella.

l-lo siento Hikari no quise hacerlo –dice Judai demasiado sonrojado

No importa hazlo –dice Hikari avergonzada que cierra sus ojos para que Judai la bese en los labios

Es-está bien –dice Judai avergonzado se acerca a ella cerrando los ojos y la besa

Ella corresponde el beso aunque fue por bastante tiempo ahora un beso con lengua y de pronto Judai le empezó a tocar con sus manos los pechos de Hikari con Suavidad le hacía sonrojar mas a Hikari y detiene eso Hikari aunque Judai la cogía desde la cintura la besa nuevamente se dejaron Llevar y lo hicieron sin darse cuenta los dos al despertar solo era una Ilusión de Sho que pensaría que Hikari y Judai haciendo esas cosas lo que sucedió fue hablaban de cosas de amigos sonrían mucho y tambien de duelos al dia siguiente Judai despierta a Sho y a Hayato que ya era hora de levantarse.

Como se despertaron Sho y Hayato con mala gana vieron a Hikari y a Judai burlándose de los dos que habían roncado de una manera demasiada estúpida y gritaron desesperados Sho y Hayato.

¡OIGAN USTEDES ACASO NOS VIERON COMO RONCAMOS! –gritaban Sho y Hayato desesperados

Ustedes Tontos dejen de hacer Ruido que acaso no saben que yo Manjoume-Sanda necesita dormir! –gritaba Manjoume apareciendo enojado de la habitación de Judai, Sho, Hayato y Hikari

¡CALLATE MANJOUME-KUN! ¡NOSOTROS ESTAMOS TRAUMADOS! –le gritaron Sho y Hayato a Manjoume de manera demasiado desesperados

Si traumados de que…la chica linda de Hikari los vea de cómo duermen par aprovechados –dice Manjoume algo envidioso que la Hikari es una chica Linda para todos del Osiris Red

¡TU MANJOUME! –gritan Sho y Hayato peleándose con Manjoume lo mismo Manjoume con Sho y Hayato

Que Judai y Hikari tratando de calmarlos a los dos hacen una sonrisa forzada cayéndoles una gota de anime en sus cabezas

Ya chicos tranquilos además deben estar listos Sho y Hayato para ir a clases –dice Hikari algo nerviosa de cómo tratar de calmarlos a sus compañeros de clase y de dormitorio

Se calmaron los tres muchachos escandolos que fueron a cambiarse Sho y Hayato en la habitación de ellos y Manjoume en su gran habitación tan rápidos fueron que se fueron con Hikari atrás como si fueran los esclavos de Hikari menos Judai estaba al lado de Hikari al llegar a clases Hayato se fue a su clase algo decepcionado de estar en la misma clase que Hikari pero Sho y Manjoume se sentaron atrás de Hikari como ilusionados de la belleza de Hikari y como siempre Judai durmiendo en clases y Hikari dibujando algo para aburrirse en clases. Entre unos murmullos el Profesor chornos Llama a Hikari.

Signora Hikari y Signor Manjoume vayan al Inspección que necesita el Director hablar con ustedes –dice profesor chornos a Hikari y a Manjoume

Van Manjoume y Hikari confundidos al llegar inspección ve Manjoume en la pantalla de la Televisora la imagen de su Madre y Padre.

¿Papa? ¿Mama? ¿Qué Sucede? –se pregunta Manjoume muy confundido

Manjoume ellos quieren hablar contigo –dice el director avisándole que le quieren darle una noticia

De que es? –se pregunta Manjoume mas confuso

Pues él porque hay un pariente tuyo en la academia que hemos tu padre y yo hemos tratado de buscarle –dice la madre de Manjoume dándole una dulce sonrisa a su hijo

Un pariente? ¿es otro hermano? ¿o es hermana? –dice Manjoume que no quisiera tener hermanos molestosos como los que tienen por lo menos hermana aceptaría

No nada de hermanos te Acuerdo de tu Tia Misaki Manjoume, Jun–dice la Madre de Manjoume

Pues si ella ya encontró a su Hija quiero decir a Mi Prima y que tiene que ver Hikari en esto? –dice Manjoume parece estar interesando en la situación y confuso en que tiene que ver Hikari

Hijo Mio el esposo de Tu Tia Misaki su Nombre es: Fujizawa Usui no se conoces el nombre de tu prima preciosa –dice la Madre de Manjoume avisándole que podría ser que Hikari es su prima

Madre no me digas que Hikari es mi prima que ha estado mi Tia buscando –dice Manjoume ya analizando lo que quiso su Madre

Asi es Jun eso es lo que quiso decir tu Madre asi que desde hoy tendrás que cuidarla ya que tu sabes desde tu primo Narumo despareció tu prima Hikari está desesperada de encontrarla –dice el padre de Manjoume que cuida a su prima menor ya que ella es la menor de la familia "Manjoume"

Por favor no necesito que mi Primo me cuide yo puedo cuidarme sola –dice Hikari demasiado enojada con sus tíos que todavía que la traten como una niña 8 años

No Hikari tú debes cuidarte ya que no puedes buscar a tu hermano sola asi que Jun te ayudara –dice la Tia de Hikari y madre de Manjoume se van

Y Hikari se le queda mirando a su primo Manjoume y se va con una mirada fría hacia su primo y se quedo en shock Manjoume y le da gracias al Director se va se desespero demasiado.

¡AHORA QUE HAGO COMO PIENSO CUIDAR A UNA CHICA ES MI PROPIA PRIMA PEQUEÑA! ¡MIS PADRES DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO ODIO ESTA VIDA DEBERIAN DARME UN DESCANSO! ¡ESTA ES UNA GRAN CRISIS! –gritaba Manjoume desesperado después de que sus padres le ordenaron que cuide a su prima pequeña


	4. ¡Los hermosos Recuerdos del Pasado!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.4

¡Los hermosos Recuerdos del Pasado y La Prima pequeña de Manjoume!

Manjoume después de clase estaba traumado después de lo que paso había regresado al Dormitorio de Osiris Red Sho al mirar a Manjoume que se sentía mal le pegunta muy curioso.

¡Manjoume-Kun! ¿Qué hubo? –dice Sho llamando a su Amigo Manjoume que se sentía un poco mal

No molestes Sho no tengo ánimos –dice Manjoume de una manera fría yéndose a su habitación a descansar

Se extraño un poco Sho fue a su habitación que al mirar a Manjoume que estaba mirando una foto que habían tres personas primero su primo Narumo con una sonrisa de alegría, en el medio estaba el mismo Manjoume con su presumida actitud y su prima pequeña Hikari sonriendo teniendo una sonrisa cálida en ese entonces Manjoume aprecia a los dos como si fueran sus hermanos pero desde que Narumo su primo despareció esa felicidad despareció todo cambio Manjoume se creía el mejor y Hikari la chica timida y no ha vuelto hacer la misma.

Han pasado 5 años desde que Narumo desapareció –decía Manjoume mirando la foto de recuerdos cuando Narumo estaba en ese entonces

_**Flash Back**_

en la Mansión Manjoume se vivía con tranquilidad un niño de 10 años se sentía aburrido de tanta educaciones que le hacían sus padres asi que quiso deshacer su aburrimiento salió de la mansión y fue al Jardín justo ahí había una niña de 7 años ya la conocía era nada menos su prima pequeña le pregunta mirándola de manera de burla.

¿Qué haces Aquí, Hikari? –le pregunta el niño Manjoume a su prima pequeña

Yo? Jun…nada solo que tratando de cultivar mas las flores –dice Hikari sonriendo a su primo Manjoume

Siempre tan conservadora –dice Manjoume burlándose de su prima pequeña

¡Callate Jun! –se molesta Hikari

Si ya sabes que eres una niña pequeña jamás puedes golpearme –burlándose de nuevo de su prima

¡Oye Jun dejame en paz! ¡te golpeare! –se molesta mas y lo empezaba a golpear pero eran golpes simples pero Manjoume no se dejaba

Oigan ustedes si no fueran primos serian novios –dice alguien apareciendo de la nada entre la pelea de Manjoume y Hikari

¿Eh? ¡Narumo! –dice Manjoume mirando a su primo que parecía mas para el su mejor amigo y hermano

Oye Jun te gusta Molestar a Hikari parece como si estuvieras enamorado de ella –dice Narumo burlándose de su primo Manjoume

Que tonterías dices yo la molesto porque la aprecio como si fuera mi hermana pequeña –dice Manjoume replicándole a su primo Narumo

Hermano ya que estamos los tres aquí porque no nos tómanos una foto por recordatorio ya que tu y yo nos vamos mañana al extranjero a estudiar Gestiones Industriales –dice Hikari desde su bolso pequeño que tiene una cámara para tomarse los tres una foto de recuerdo

Tienes razón Vamonos Jun a tomarnos una foto –dice Narumo de acuerdo con la idea de tomarse una foto

Empiezan a tomarse primero Manjoume con Narumo los grandes primos que se llevan como hermanos hacen su pose de presumir

Vaya ustedes son tontos al tomarse los dos juntos –dice Hikari ya había tomado una foto y ahora le toca a ella con Manjoume

Hikari y Manjoume se acomodan bien para tomarse su foto mientras que le tomaba la foto que hace su pose de los geniales primos

Hacen reir ustedes dos sus posen son de los geniales –dice Narumo ya tomando la foto que se reía de la pose que hicieron Manjoume y Hikari

Ahora pusieron entre los tres para tomarse una foto genial asi que los tres hicieron sus poses Narumo con su sonrisa de alegre, Manjoume del creído y Hikari como una niña loca con su sonrisa cálida

Vaya que foto nos tomamos hay que hacer una copia –dice Hikari muy feliz al ver que la ultima foto quedo muy genial

Hicieron una copia los tres al dia siguiente que Hikari y Narumo se fueron al extranjero pero Manjoume se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos que a la semana siguiente Hikari volvió sola y regreso a la Mansión y la vieron sus Tios algo sorprendidos.

¿Qué ocurre, Hikari? –pregunta Su Tia confusa

Tia Mi Hermano en Un Agujero negro se lo Llevo y no esta –contesta Hikari llorando como la niña pequeña que es

La Tia consoló hasta que se quedo dormida Manjoume fue a ver a su prima desesperado y la ve dormida se alivio un poco que esta a salvado esperaba que su primo aparezca pronto aunque al dia siguiente Hikari se fue todo el mundo la busco nunca se la encontré desapareció igual que su hermano pero no ella se fue a vivir a la casa de una amiga de su madre y por la desesperación ella perdió por dos años la memoria ya cuando Manjoume ahora se entera que ha estado en la academia de duelos en el mismo dormitorio que el.

**Fin Flash Back **

Después Manjoume de haber recordado esos buenos y malos momentos que paso con sus primos de haber sintiéndose mal alguien toca la puerta al abrir eran sus amigos Judai, Sho y Hayato

¿Qué quieren, chicos? –pregunto de una manera muy fría y grosera

Pues a animarte con un Duelo! –contesta Judai con emoción

No chicos verán es que quiero estar solo por un momen- –interrumpido por Judai

Nada que quieres estar solo sabemos que estas asi por Hikari ¿verdad? –dice Judai ya sabiendo el porqué esta asi

¿Cómo lo saben? –pregunta Manjoume algo triste

Pues Hikari nos conto que tu y ella son primos y que el hermano de Hikari despareció tanto como tu como Hikari sufrieron por la desaparición de Narumo tu primo –dice Sho sonriendo ya contándole que ya sabían la situación

Ella jamás cuenta algo familiar –dice Manjoume confundido

Lo hiso porque no quiere mas ocultarlo asi que dijo que tambien dejes de tratarla como una niña –dice Sho sonriendo

Nunca hasta ahora la he tratado como una niña solo que es mi deber como primo que soy es protegerla –dice Manjoume contradiciendo de lo que dijo Sho

Entonces porque no hablas con ella Manjoume –dice Judai

Para ti Manjoume-San! ¡Como que fuera tan fácil hablar con ella! –reclamo de que el señor Manjoume y que como que fuera tan fácil hablar con su prima

Claro es muy fácil te le acercas y le hablas Jejeje! –dice Judai burlándose

Jajaja! Bromista que eres Judai! ¡Además esa tonta Hikari tiene el mismo carácter como hace de pequeña! –dice Manjoume tratando de sonreír y se enoja un poco

No creo eso ella es una chica muy linda, Timida y amable –dice Sho sonriendo

Esa es su personalidad falsa! ¡ella es una chica caprichosa, ingenua, problemática y sobre todo demasiado idiota! –dice Manjoume

Que hablaba mal de su prima Manjoume que todos parecen ver a Hikari detrás a la misma Hikari ella escucha todo se enoja demasiado con su primo Manjoume saliendo fuego por su cuerpo versión anime.

¡JUN! ¡TE ATREVES DECIRLES A TODOS ESO DE MI! –grita Hikari por primera vez en frente de Sho, Hayato y Judai

Oh eres tu prima Idiota… y NO TE ATREVAS A GIRTARME SOY MAYOR QUE TU! ¡NO ME DIGAS JUN YO SOY MANJOUME-SANDA! –dice Manjoume burlándose de Hikari y empezó a gritarle que le molesto que le haya su prima pequeña

¡A MI ME DA LA GANA COMO PUEDO LLAMARTE SOMOS PRIMOS! ¡ADEMAS ME HACES QUE ME ENOJE MAS DE LO QUE ESTOY! –grita Hikari mientras que miraban Hayato, Sho y Judai cayéndoles una gota de anime

¡ERES UNA TONTA TU TIENES ESA PERSONALIDAD FALSA GRACIAS A LA DESPARICION DE NARUMO! ¡SI ESTUVIERA AQUÍ DIRIA QUE TE CALMES! –grita Manjoume sintiéndose cansado de su prima

¡ADEMAS MI HERMANO NARUMO NO HUBIERA DESPARECIDO SI ESE AGUJERO NEGRO NO HUBIERA APARECIDO YO ESTUVIERA EN AMERICA! –grita Hikari ya Llorando en frente de sus compañeros

Ya calmate Manjoume estas haciendo llorar a Hikari –reclama Sho viendo a Hikari llorando

¡ME IMPORTA QUE LA HAGA LLORAR SOLO TE VOY A DECIR YO TE AYUDARE A ENCONTRAR A NARUMO ASI NI TE ATREVAS IRTE DE AHÍ MAS ALLA ES PELIGROSO! –grita Manjoume a su prima que la aprecia como una hermana menor

¡COMO LO SABES TU NI SIQUIERA SE TE HA OCURRIDO IR EN BUSCA DE NARUMO! –grita Hikari llorando que se va corriendo

¡Hikari! –grita Manjoume a Hikari y suspira

Vaya Manjoume tu pareces mas su hermano que su primo –dice Judai

Si no soy buen primo –dice Manjoume suspirando

Eres buen primo hay que darle a Hikari –dice Judai dándole ánimos

Mientras que Hikari enojada que de la habitación coge su maleta hace sus cosas para irse de la academia entre sus cosas había la foto que se tomo junto con su hermano y su primo la guardo cerro la maleta y ven Sho y Hayato ya teniendo su maleta.

Hikari ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Sho

Pues es Obvio Sho-Kun voy a en busca de mi hermano Narumo –contesta Hikari

Por favor no hagas caso lo que dice Manjoume-Kun veras lo que hace Manjoume-Kun es por tu bien me trataban a mi tambien asi mismo pero lo supere ¿uh? –dice Sho explicándole que se va disculpándose de él y de Hayato

Me voy chicos lo siento –dice Hikari yéndose

Que Sho y Hayato la persiguen cuando ella consigue de la academia un barco se va en el que está en la playa de la academia se despide que la quería detener Sho y Hayato pero no pudieron.

_si nadie me dice como buscar a mi hermano lo hare por mi cuenta _–dice Hikari Pensando por si misma

¡Hikari no! ¡Cometes un grave error! –dicen Sho y Hayato para poder detenerla

Y van corriendo junto donde estaban Manjoume y Judai agitados estaban que casi no podían respirar

¿Qué ocurre, Chicos? ¿y Hikari? –pregunta Judai confuso

¡No esta! ¡Ella se fue de la Isla, Aniki! ¡fue en busca de su hermano Narumo! –contesta Sho agitado

¿Qué Dices?! –dice Manjoume sorprendido mucho

_Hikari _–se puso pensativo Judai a donde poder haber ido


	5. ¡La Ida de Hikari y su Búsqueda!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.5

¡La Ida de Hikari y su Búsqueda!

De la Ida de Hikari de la Isla de academia de duelos asi que Judai, Sho, Hayato y Manjoume le avisaron al Rector Samejima fueron en un bote en busca de Hikari tambien fue Asuka y tambien Marufuji Ryou.

Manjoume se sentía culpable de todo esto que no sabría de cómo encontrar a su prima Hikari y su amiga Asuka lo consuela un poco aunque ella es la chica que ama.

Gracias Teoijn-Kun –le agradece a su amiga

Por nada esperemos encontrar a Hikari –le sonríe Asuka

_Hikari que estarás en este momento _–pensaba Manjoume

Mientras Que Sho y Hayato se alegraban de ver el mar de la Isla y Judai se sentía preocupado por su compañera Hikari

Aniki ¿no crees que esta bellísimo el mar? –dice Sho

Ah si es muy lindo –lo decía Judai mirando a otro lado

¿Uh? Hayato-Kun no crees que Aniki este interesado en Hikari –dice Murmurando con su amigo Hayato

Yo tambien lo creo aunque todavía no se da cuenta de eso –dice murmurando Hayato con Sho su amigo

Hayato, Sho ¿Qué cosa hablan a mis espaldas –pregunta Judai muy curioso

De nada Aniki ¿verdad, Hayato-Kun? –contesta Sho

Si no te preocupes Judai –dice Hayato seguirle la mentira de Sho

Mientras que los muchachos seguían hablando en otro lado Hikari se sentía sola ya que no tenía a nadie que la acompañe tenia tanto frio que se puso un abrigo para poder soportar el frio pero de pronto ve una piraña que andaba por ahí le parecía un poco tenebrosa alejo con el barco de ese lugar y llego a un lugar jamás visto.

Aquí podría ser que esta mi hermano –dice Hikari bajándose del barco se ve tenebroso el lugar

Llamaba a su hermano Narumo por todos lados y no lo encontraba que se sentía mal de no poder encontrar a su hermano asi que como era otra isla pero aislada asi que decidió dormirse ahí sola con solos unos minutos se durmió plácidamente.

Mientras que en el barcos donde estaban los muchachos para poder buscar a Hikari decidieron hacer grupos para poder buscarla grupo #1: Sho, Hayato y Judai en la Isla que quedaba cerca de aquí y el otro Grupo #2: Manjoume, Asuka y Ryou asi que el Grupo de Judai estaban en la Isla aislada por todos los lados buscaban a Hikari y no la encontraban hasta que Sho y Judai vieron una chica dormida plácidamente era la misma Hikari.

¿acaso no es Hikari? –se pregunta Sho confuso

Es la misma Sho –contradiciendo Judai

Entonces es bueno la encontramos! –dice Sho emocionado de haber encontrado a Hikari

Pues si eso creo –dice Judai confundido

Aniki quédate aquí con Hikari yo buscare a Hayato para que le avise a los demás que ya encontramos a Hikari –dice Sho yéndose a buscar a Hayato

_No soy niñero de Hikari pero bueno…aunque me alivio que ella esté bien _–piensa Judai confundido y se alivio un poco que su compañera este bien

Poco a poco sintió Hikari que estaba en el hombro de alguien que le parecía conocida no podía recordar de quien es pero al despertar se dio cuenta que su compañero Yuki Judai se sonroja mucho y Judai como estaba pensando vio a Hikari despierta y la veía que estaba hasta sonrojada y al verla sonrojada el tambien le dio un sonrojo.

J-Judai-Kun ¿Qué haces Aquí? –preguntaba tímidamente

Pues todos vinimos a buscarte –le contesta sonrojado

No es necesario que se preocupen por mi yo sola buscare a mi hermano –dice Hikari con su decisión ya seriamente

¿Cómo lo harás? –le pregunta

Pues no se algo se me ocurrirá –le contesta de forma Cortes

Te has puesto rara cuando hablas conmigo –dice Judai mirándola al rostro

A mí no me pasa nada solo que te me acercas demasiado –dice Hikari nerviosa

Ah Lo siento –dice Judai viéndola nerviosa se aleja un poco

No entiendo el porqué siempre contigo me siento segura hablar de las cosas de mi pasado –dice Hikari mirando el cielo y después a su compañero Judai

No lo sé –dice Judai no entendiendo nada

Pero bueno como dije ya no es necesario que se preocupen por mí yo me dormiré –dice Hikari haciendo la dormida

No te hagas la dormida –dice Judai mirándola cayendo una gota de anime

Es que no puedo encontrar a mi hermano yo sola a la única persona que puedo confiar es en ti Judai-Kun –dice Hikari llorando en el pecho de su compañero

¿Eh? Hikari escúchame no te pongas asi tranquila yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano pero lo dos juntos ¿de acuerdo, Hikari? –dice Judai tratando que deje de Llorar y le da como un abrazo

Si gracias Judai-Kun desde ahora seremos amigos –dice Hikari dejando de Llorar secándose las lagrimas correspondiendo el abrazo de su nuevo amigo

Claro Hikari –dice Judai sonriéndole

Que Sho y Hayato fueron a ver a Hikari y a Judai pero lo que ven es que estaban abrazados y se rieron de Malicia.

Parece que Judai la quiere demasiado a Hikari –riéndose Sho de la Malicia

Si esto esta interesante –riéndose Hayato tambien de Malicia

Justo ven Judai y Hikari que llegan Sho y Hayato con sus rostros de Malicias se quedaron muy confusos de que se traman esos dos

¿Qué pasa, Sho y Hayato? –pregunto Judai confuso

Nada solo que me has quitado a mi Linda Hikari! –contesta Sho llorando versión anime

¿A que te refieres? –Dice Judai confuso

Que ahora me doy cuenta que te gusta Hikari –dice Sho Llorando Versión anime

Claro que no Sho ella es ahora solo una amiga –dice Judai suspirando de las palabras de su amigo

¿en serio, Aniki? –dice Sho

Claro además la ayudare a buscar a su hermano –dice Judai que Ayudara a su amiga Hikari

Entonces yo te ayudare Hikari eres muy linda además aparte de eso te aprecio mucho yo te ayudare con gusto –dice Sho con su seria decisión

¿Estás seguro, Sho-Kun? –pregunta Hikari

Claro Hikari –le contesta Sho con una sonrisa tierna

Gracias Sho-Kun tambien confiare en ti –dice Hikari muy feliz de tener otro nuevo amigo como Sho

Hikari…yo tambien quiero ayudarte –dice Hayato algo nervioso

Está bien no me molesta asi que desde mañana iremos a buscar a mi hermano –dice Hikari sonriéndole a su otro nuevo amigo como Hayato

Al dia Siguiente el grupo de Manjoume no se podía comunicar con el grupo de Judai pero en el lugar que estaban había el mar donde se decía había sirenas debajo del mar aunque se alejaron del lugar casi que no le pusieron atención se fueron a otro lugar que era un desierto pero el grupo de Judai, Sho, Hayato junto a Hikari fueron al lugar que estaban el grupo de Manjoume.

¡Wow! ¡Es el Mar! ¡Es Hermoso! –decía Hayato encantado del lugar

Si es verdad pero aquí donde existen las Sirenas –dice Hikari viendo bien el lugar

¿En serio? –pregunta Sho

Si además a mi hermano Narumo le gustaba estar en este Lugar ya que amaba las Sirenas –dice Hikari mirando el Mar desde cerca

De pronto se ve que una sirena va directo a un palacio que los 4 la persiguen a la sirena ven un humano igual que ellos pero a Hikari se le hacía conocido lo vio bien.

¿Qué pasa, Hikari? ¿Acaso lo conoces? –pregunta Sho

Si "_si no me equivoco es que vi cuando yo fui a este lugar con mi lugar" _ ¡No puede ser! ¡es el! –dice Hikari no tan segura y piensa que se dio cuenta que era un amigo de su hermano

¿Quién es el? –pregunta Sho

El es Drake Houston fue unos de los mejores amigos de mi hermano –dice Hikari recordándolo

Tal vez el sepa sobre tu hermano –dice Judai

Entonces vamos Hikari –dice Hayato junto a sus amigos se van donde estaba el amigo del hermano de Hikari

Al llegar donde estaba Drake Houston ya que estaba hablando con la sirena ella se fue a ocultarse ya que vio unos humanos sospechosos y Drake se puso serio

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunta Seriamente

No somos sospechosos solo queremos conversar –contesta Judai

¿De que? –pregunta

Pues de ti Drake y de mi hermano –contesta Hikari apareciendo detrás de Judai

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunta

Yo soy Fujizawa Hikari la hermana de tu mejor amigo –contesta Hikari seriamente

Eres la pequeña Hikari, Cuanto tiempo! –dice el amigo del hermano de Hikari

Si pero lo que necesito conversarte es sobre mi hermano que esta desaparecido ¿tu sabes algo? –dice Hikari seriamente y le pregunta al mismo tiempo

Sobre Narumo…la última vez que vi a ese Idiota fue cuando casi trato de matarme –dice Drake de casi no quería hablar sobre su mejor amigo

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta Hikari

Si ¿Qué paso? –preguntan los tres amigos de Hikari

Pues verán fue hace unas semanas que el estuvo aquí –contesta Drake que les cuenta la historia lo que paso con Narumo

**Flash Back **

_Yo estaba como siempre hablando con mi amiga que es una sirena justo apareció unas sombras _–decía Drake que contaba la historia

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto

Somos Jinetes de la Sombras queremos que te unas a nosotros –contesta unos de ellos

"_se ven sospechosos"_ ¿creen que soy tonto? ¡Jamás me uniría a ustedes! ¡Váyanse! –pensaba y dice que no ya que se ven tan sospechosos

Que lastima parece que serás eliminado por el gran Rey Oscuro de los Mares –dice unos de ellos

¿y Quién es? –pregunta

Soy yo Drake –dice una sombra quitándose su capa de sombra

¿Eres tú Narumo? –dice Drake confuso

Asi es asi que despídete ya que estarás muerto en un par de minutos –dice Narumo con rostro cambiado de malvado

De pronto una luz salía del sol que hiso impedir que lo mataran a Drake y se fue esa luz

Narumo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –dice unos de ellos

Si asi parece…vaya esa luz te ha salvado la vida pero muy pronto dejaras este Mundo –dice Narumo con su rostro malvado y se va con sus compañeros de Jinetes de la Sombras

"_Narumo tú fuiste capaz de matarme…" _¿estás ahí, Sabrina? –pensó Drake y vio que su amiga que es una Sirena lo salvo ella creo esa luz

Si nuestro amigo Narumo cambio –dice la Sirena Sabrina muy triste de haber perdido a su amigo Narumo

Si _"Narumo…hay algún dia alguien te sacara de esa malvad" _–Dice Drake y pensó en su mente que alguien podría salvar a su amigo Narumo

**Fin Flash Back **

Eso fue lo que paso si no fuera por Sabrina yo no estaría vivo –dice Drake viendo a su amigo Sirena

"_mi hermano es unos de esos Jinetes de las Sombras"_ –pensó Hikari

"_Entonces no solo el hermano de Asuka sino que ahora el hermano de Hikari esto es un problema" _–pensó Judai que esto se está volviendo un problema

Yo quiero ahora salvar a mi hermano ¿no alguna forma? –dice Hikari como demasiado preocupada

Pues hay una Hikari es que tú te conviertas en Sirena y tus Amigos en animales del mar –dice La Sirena que salió del escondite

¿y cómo podre convertirme en Sirena? –pregunta Hikari

¿y nosotros de animales del Mar? –preguntan los tres

Pues con una poción mágica que traeré en este momento –dice La Sirena se va a donde ella vive a buscar la poción mágica

Que Llega junto a la poción mágica que casi durara el encanto mágica de esta poción pero Drake le puso a Hikari en su pie la poción y en unos segundos se convirtió en Sirena y se dirigió al Mar

¡Wow! ¡Soy una Sirena! –dice Hikari algo alegre nadando como una Sirena que es

¡Te ves mas Linda Hikari! –dice Sho dándole un bello cumplido a su amiga Hikari

Quiero Ayudar a Hikari pero no ire yo protegeré a Drake-San! –dice Hayato algo asustado

Esta bien Hayato-Kun yo te entiendo –dice Hikari sonriendo

Ahora es Mi turno –dice Sho preparado para que le eche un poco de poción mágica pero se la dio para que se la tome y se la tomo se convirtió en pez

¡Sho eres un pez! –dice Judai burlándose un poco

¡Aniki no te burles ahora te toca a ti! –dice Sho criticando a su amigo Judai

Ah Cierto –dice Judai y se toma la poción Mágica de pronto se sintió raro que se convirtió en un Cangrejo

¡eres un Cangrejo! –dice Sho se burlo mucho

Me parece bien me transformación –dice Judai sintiéndose bien con su transformación

Entonces Vamos –dice la Sirena

¡Sí! –dice los tres

¡Cuídense chicos! –dicen Drake y Hayato

Entraron debajo del mar mientras en debajo de Mar estaba el Rey del mar de Oscuro que se reía muy malvado viendo en un espejo.

¡Jajaja! ¡Esto será interesante a mi hermana y a sus amigos estarán muertos muy pronto! ¡Jajaja! –dice Narumo muy malvado con su rostro


	6. ¡La Vida Debajo del Mar!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.6

¡La Vida Debajo del Mar!

Hikari, Sho y Judai fueron como peces del mar para poder encontrar a Narumo Hermano de Hikari y salvarlo cuando estuvieron debajo del mar Sho se asusto mucho ya que se oía ruidos extraños

Aniki y Hikari ¿no escuchan nada? –dice Sho asustado

¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Judai confuso

Por favor no se asusten es solo que los peces de aquí son un poco ruidosos –dice la Sirena que esta a lado de Hikari y de Judai

Que Alivio –dice Sho suspirando

Nadaban los 4 cuando llegan al lugar donde convive la Sirena Sabrina junto a gente nadaban por todo lados Sho se junto con lo demás

Sho-Kun parece que te está dando miedo –dice Hikari bromeando

¿Cómo Crees, Hikari? Solo estoy algo enfermo –dice Sho dando una simple excusa

¿Asi? –dice Hikari Sarcástica

Claro tengo Tos –dice Sho fingiendo toser

Sho nadie va creer que tienes tos –dice Judai burlándose

Cállense! –dice Sho ya enojándose con los dos

Silencio que ya hemos Llegado –decía la Sirena Sabrina ya llegando junto a ellos

Al Llegar Saludo a su Padre el Rey Del Mar de la Luz como siempre el Padre abrazo a su Hija con todo cariño y ve que hay una sirena que no había visto hasta ahora, un pez que tampoco había visto y un Cangrejo que no había visto.

Ustedes ¿Quién son? ¿Cómo entraron a mi Palacio? –pregunto el Rey seriamente

Pues nosotros somos amigos de su Hija –contesta Hikari

Asi es Padre ellos necesitan encontrar a alguien que está debajo del mar –le explica su Hija al Rey

Ya veo…¿Quién es ese Alguien? –suspiro pregunto

Es el Rey del Mar de la Oscuridad –contesta Hikari

¡¿Qué Dijo?! ¡El Rey del Mar de La Oscuridad! –dice el Rey sorprendido

Si ¿Por qué? –preguntan

El es un Demonio que se aprovecha de mi Palacio quiere Gobernar este Palacio él era un Humano en el pasado pero de pronto se hiso un Rey Sireno de la Maldad –dice el Rey a los 3

Entonces sí que es Malo, Hikari y Aniki Vamonos de aquí –dice Sho asustado queriéndose irse

Espero Sho deja que Hikari decida si nos quedamos o nos Vamos –dice Judai deteniendo a su amigo Sho asustado como es un pez con sus tenazas de Cangrejos

Está bien –dice Sho ya superar sus miedos

_Como dicen todos nos quedamos para buscar estoy tan cerca de encontrarlo a Narumo… entonces ¿Qué hago? Buscarlo o dejar esto asi no mas _–pensaba Hikari cerrando sus ojos

Parece que Hikari se ha puesto a pensar –dice Sho murmurando en el oído con su amigo Judai

Si pero hay que dejarla que piense bien para poder encontrar a su hermano –dice Judai murmurando tambien con su amigo Sho en el oído

_Si me quedo encontrare a mi hermano lo salvaría de la maldad y todo volvería a ser como era antes pero si todo vuelve a ser normal yo me ire del país y no veré mas a Sho-Kun, Hayato-Kun, Asuka-san, al hermano mayor de Sho-Kun, Manjoume y ni Tampoco a Judai-Kun no pienso retroceder me quedare además no sabré que podría pasar después" _–pensóHikari bien que ya lo decidió y abrió los ojos con seriedad

Mira Aniki esos Ojos de Hikari son decisivos –dice Sho señalando los ojos de Hikari que están decididos

Si Hikari lo decidió –dice Judai mirando los ojos de Hikari decididos

Sho, Judai ya lo decidí vamos quedarnos asi que tendremos que buscar y salvar a mi hermano no importa lo que pase –dice Hikari muy decidida con sus ojos serios y ya no usa "el Kun" hacia Sho y Judai

Hikari buena Decisión –dice Judai sonriendo

Para mí no ya que este lugar me da miedo –dice Sho Asustado y al mismo tiempo sonríe

Muy bien Rey nos dirá en donde esta mismo el Rey del Mar de la Oscuridad –dice Hikari muy seriamente

Pues ya te lo enseñare es por donde vivía la Bruja del Mar –le explica el Rey a los tres en donde es ese lugar

Entonces vamos chicos –dice Hikari muy decidida

Será un gran viaje tengan cuidado –dice el Rey dándole una suerte para puedan detener al Rey malvado

Gracias entonces vámonos muchachos –dice Hikari yéndose nadando como es una ahora una Sirena

Espéranos Hikari –dice Sho y que Judai estaba encima de Sho como es un cangrejo y el otro un pez

Justo cuando nadaba Hikari junto a sus dos amigos parecía en la superficie había como fuegos artificiales y a Hikari le encanta eso

¿Eh? ¿Hikari? –Confusos Sho y Judai fueron a seguirla

¡Wow! ¡Que hermoso Fuegos Artificiales! –dice Hikari viendo los Fuegos artificiales el era otro lado de la superficie no era donde estaba Hayato y Drake

¿Qué te Pasa, Hikari? ¡Wow! ¡Son Fuegos Artificiales! –dice Judai llamando a su amiga pero ve lo que ella estaba viendo se emociona mucho

¡Si! –dice Hikari muy emocionada se va mas allá nadando con sus aletas de Sirena

¿Hikari? –se pregunto Judai

¡Hikari! ¿Qué haces?! ¡Vuelve aca! –grita un poco Sho y desespero

Sho y Judai se quedaron ahí pero mientras Hikari veía un bote había un como un hueco asi que fue a investigar que se diga veía personas que bailaban con emoción a Hikari le gustaba eso cuando vio un niño de su edad bailando y tocando una flauta con hermosura eso dar un sonrisa a Hikari como que se hubiera enamorado a primera vista que aparece Hayato transformado de Pájaro detrás de Hikari.

¡Hikari! ¿Qué haces Aquí? ¡Deberías estar con Judai y Sho! –dice Hayato transformado en Pajaro y emocionado

Callate Hayato que te van oír! –dice Hikari con una carácter un poco frio

Ya Entiendo estamos espiando…! Vamos a Descubrir! –dice Hayato con su Rostro de Risa Malicia

Jamás me había sentido tan Ilusionada –dice Hikari tapándole la trompa a Hayato como es un Pajaro

Oye no crees que es Mejor Judai que ese Niño –dice Hayato ya Hikari le destapo la Trompa

No Judai es un amigo –dice Hikari que para ella Judai es solo simple Amigo que conoció hace unos días

Entonces te gusta ese niño? –dice Hayato sorprendido y quedándose en Shock

Si y Mucho –dice Hikari Ilusionada con ese chico

De pronto de la nada una tormenta viene que hace todos los del barco corran que hasta fue llevado Hayato por el bien hacia otro lado que justo el niño que le gusta Hikari salva a todos pero fue llevado por el mar hacia fondo y Hikari lo ayuda que cuando lo Llevo hasta la Orilla del mar estaba Drake en ese Lugar junto con Hayato.

Hikari Lo salvaste –dice Drake algo confuso

Pues si tenía que hacerlo si no hubiera muerto –dice Hikari viendo al niño de su edad

Claro parece como que si estuvieras enamorada de este niño –dice Drake dándose cuenta como la posición de Hikari hacia el niño

Pues creo que si pero Dime una cosa tú crees que está vivo? –dice Hikari sonriendo pero al ver niño no podría saber si está vivo o muerto

Déjame ver –dice Drake tocando el pecho del niño

¿y? –pregunta Hikari

Oh no su corazón no Palpita –le contesta decepcionado

Mira Drake esta respirando es tan hermoso –dice Hikari poco triste al verlo vio que esta respirando toco su cabello

Hikari de la nada empezó a cantar con una sonrisa tan cálida que tambien Sho y Judai fueron llevados de la tormenta pero al Llegar a la Orilla vieron a Hikari cantando y que estaba sobre un niño de su edad y se quedo en Shock Sho que abrió la boca y se la cerro Hayato viendo que su amiga estaba feliz el niño al tocar la mano de Hikari veía su hermoso rostro justo se escucha alguien que lo Llamaba que Hikari y sus amigos se fueron.

Ronald ¿Qué hacías en la Orilla del Mar? –pregunta su amigo

Había una niña de mi edad y estaba cantando…tambien tenía la voz más hermosa –dice Ronald el niño enamorado de la voz de Hikari

Parece Amigo que has bebido mucha agua en el mar –dice su amigo ayudándolo

Justo detrás de ellos estaban Hikari y los amigos de Hikari todos se quedaban mirando a Hikari que estaría tan enamorada de ese niño de su misma edad después de eso ella solo se ponía a cantar todos trataban que ella se tranquilice un poco ella no podía ya que estaba muy enamorada de ese chico y en un espejo del otro lado de debajo de mar estaba en donde esta el hermano de Hikari.

Vaya que tengo ahí mi pequeña hermana enamorada de un niño nada menos que es un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas –dice el hermano de Hikari sonriendo muy malvado

En otro lado debajo del mar donde estaba Hikari y los demás seguía enamorada Hikari de ese niño llamado Ronald hasta bailaba mucho y Sho, Judai no sabían que hacer para que calme sus hormonas.

Seguía cantando y bailando no dejaba nunca se había sentido asi tan enamorada de un niño de su edad cuando ya Sho exploto que se enfureció mucho

¡HIKARI! –grita Sho enfurecido

¿Qué? –contesta Hikari sorprendida

¡YA DEJA DE ESTAR BAILANDO Y CANTANDO! ¡OLVIDASTE A LO QUE FUIMOS HACER NOSOTROS! –grita Sho enfurecido y harto

Pues a buscar a mi hermano –dice Hikari tranquila sonriendo

¡ENTONCES NO TE PONGAS COMO UNA NIÑA ENAMORADA Y PONTE COMO UNA CHICA ADOLECENTE! –grita Sho desesperado de infancia de Hikari

Ya Sho tranquilízate un poco –dice Judai tratando de calmarlo a su amigo

¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! ¡SI HIKARI NO PONE LOS PIES EN EL MAR! –grita Sho desesperado más de lo que estaba

Si entendí S- –dice Hikari sonriendo cayéndole una gota de anime en su cabeza pero reacciona al ver alguien que la traspasa en frente de ella parecía conocerlo

¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Hikari? –pregunta Judai

Lo viste, Judai –dice Hikari seriamente

No lo vi pero ¿Qué cosa era? –pregunta Judai

Parece que es el Rey del Mar Oscuro esta aquí en el palacio del Padre de Sabrina –dice Hikari muy seriamente

Vamos a ver –dice Judai con Hikari a seguir a esa capa negra

¿Eh? ¿y vienes, Sho? –dice Hikari antes de irse con Judai

No –dice Sho mirando hacia otro lado

Entonces vámonos Judai –dice Hikari ya tomando atención ya a Sho se fue con Judai

Al mirar de nuevo Sho a Hikari que parece que se enojo con ella lo mismo Hikari con el junto Judai vieron que había una roca frente de ellos

Mira eso Hikari hay que sacar esta Roca –dice Judai de poder como sacar la roca y hiso el intento y no pudo

Es Imposible –dice Hikari suspirando

¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Judai

Lo único es empujar –contesta Hikari

Empujaron con fuerza que no podían solos necesitaban la ayuda de Sho pero como Hikari se enojo con Sho

No se puede necesitamos la Ayuda de Sho –dice Judai la única ayuda tendrían los dos

No la necesitamos su Ayuda además solo va andar criticándome –dice Hikari como enojada

Está bien si tú lo dices –dice Judai un poco sorprendido pero empezó con Hikari la Roca a empujar y lo logaron

Y fueron directo donde estaba esa sombra que es el Rey del mar Oscuro al que llegar vieron de frente al Rey del Mar oscuro que ataco a todos los del palacio y Hikari se enoja.

¡Tú! ¿Qué hiciste?! –grita Hikari enojada tratando de cómo golpearlo a esa cosa

Pues que hice es obvio destruir este estúpido Palacio –dice el Rey del mar Oscuro muy malvado

¡Maldito! ¡Me la vas a pagar! –dice Hikari enojada quiso golpearlo pero la detuvo el Rey del mar Oscuro

Tu eres realmente una Sirena? –pregunta

"_oh no parece sabe que yo soy una humana" _ claro que soy una Sirena –piensa Hikari asustada y le mintió

No eres buena mintiendo ¿sabes? –dice el Rey del mar oscuro riéndose de ella

¿A que quieres Llegar? –pregunta Hikari un poco asustada

Que ya sabes no quiero tu vida lo que quiero eres tu –dice El rey del mar oscuro y le señalo a Judai

¿Eh? ¿yo? –pregunto Confuso

Si hare que vuelvan a la normalidad y tengamos un Duelo –dice El rey del mar Oscuro lo reto a Judai a un Duelo

¿a un Duelo? –dice Judai sorprendido

Si asi es hay una condición si me ganas mi alma será purificada por la princesa del Mar y si tu pierdes me das tu Llave y tu Vida a cambio –dice el Rey del mar oscuro dándole un mejor trato

De acuerdo lo hare –dice Judai emocionado de tener un duelo aunque sea de lo oscuro nunca deja su sonrisa

Pero Judai que pasa si pierdes –dice Hikari preocupada por su amigo

Tranquila Hikari yo no perderé –dice Judai sonriéndole a su amiga Hikari

Muy bien entonces empezamos –sonriendo muy malvado el rey del mar oscuro que hiso que vuelvan a la normalidad Judai y Hikari

Fueron a la superficie el Rey del mar Oscuro puso su disco de duelo en su brazo derecho puso su Deck Oscuro y que Judai de su maleta que estaba en la superficie se puso su disco de duelo en su brazo derecho y puso su Deck los dos activaron su Disco de duelo teniendo 5 cartas en su mano.

¡Al Duelo! –dijeron los dos ya empezando el duelo

_Judai _–dice Hikari preocupada por su amigo

¡Empezare yo! ¡Invoco al Caballo negro! ¡Activare su Habilidad Especial de mi Deck puedo tener otro Caballo negro ahora te Invoco de nuevo Caballo negro! ¡Gracias a que tengo dos Monstruos en el campo es que la otra habilidad de mi Monstruo es que recibes 800 puntos de daño! –dice el Rey del mar Oscuro empezando su Turno

¿Qué? ¡Awwwwww! –dice Judai sorprendido que lo lastima un poco esos daños de puntos de vida

¡Judai! –dice Hikari sorprendida y preocupada por su amigo

¡Para poder terminar pongo 2 cartas boca abajo! –dice el rey del mar oscuro ya terminando su turno

¡Ahora es mi turno! _"muy bien"_ ahora invoco a –dice Judai pero alguien interrumpe el Duelo y era Hikari como una princesa

¿Qué es eso? –dice el rey del mar oscuro mirando a Hikari igualmente Judai la mira no es la misma

Rey del mar Oscuro deberías dejar de hacer maldades ya basta con solo matar a mi gente que aprecio –decía alguien en el cuerpo de Hikari que ella solo controlaba a Hikari

Princesa usted está diciendo que deje este Duelo jamás lo hare –dice el Rey del mar Oscuro

Me ha obligado a sacarlo de ahí usted debería estar encerrado mejor dicho su alma ¡Ahora! –dice la princesa del mar con sus ojos azules brillando que hace una luz y destruye el alma del rey de mar oscuro

¡NO! ¡AWWWW! –grito el rey del mar oscuro que despareció su alma pero el cuerpo del hermano de Hikari esta a salvo pero el alma del hermano volvió

Jamás volverá –dice la princesa del mar ya seriamente

Disculpe? –dice Judai confuso

Tu eres Yuki Judai –dice la princesa del mar sonriendo

¿Cómo sabe mi Nombre? –pregunta confuso

Lo se porque soy la amiga del Rey supremo espero volvernos encontrarnos –dice la princesa del mar despareciendo su Alma y volvió Hikari ella misma pero se desmayo y Judai la recoge de sus brazos

_Hikari eres sorprendente nos salvaste a mí, a tu hermano y a todos de los debajo del marte lo agradezco _–pensó Judai viéndola a Hikari le dio un beso en la frente dejando eso de repente veía en el agua que había algo y de pronto Sho sale del agua ya normal desesperado

¡Aniki! ¡Estás vivo! –dice Sho desesperado y asustado

Si estoy vivo Sho y Tambien Hikari –dice Judai cayendo una gota de anime en su cabeza

Quise disculparme con ella pero no puedo lo hare cuando se despierte –dice Sho llorando versión anime

Después de todo Sho y Hayato se encuentran tambien Drake ayudan a que se despierte Narumo y que los amigos nuevos de Hikari en el mar le dieron las gracias por haber salvado el palacio se recupero Hikari se sentía muy bien pero su hermano debería tener reposo y Sho se comunica con el grupo de Manjoume.

Oye Sho ¿en donde están? –dice Manjoume algo enojado

Pues estamos en un lugar que estuviste antes llamada el Debajo del Mar –dice Sho viendo el lugar

_A ese lugar que no parecía nada extraño" _ Esta bien Gracias Sho –dice Manjoume cerrando el teléfono

Colgó fue directo haya cuando vieron un gran palacio se dirigieron al palacio entraron y cuando vieron a Hikari con un niño de la edad de Hikari hablando y se puso algo confuso que su prima hable asi no mas con niños de su edad.

Tu me gustas asi que piensas quédate conmigo en este palacio ¿Qué dices? –dice el niño declarándose a Hikari

Pues este tu tambien me gustas… pero _"si me quedo aquí seré novia del chico que me gusta pero si me voy estaré con mis amigos me gusta pero quiero estar con mis amigos" _lo siento no puedo lo que quiero ahora es estar con mis amigos y familia que aprecio asi que no puedo –dice Hikari algo apenada pero al mismo tiempo pensó y le dijo que no puede quedarse tiene amigos y familia que la espera

Entiendo –le dice el niño llamado Ronald con una sonrisa y un poco triste

Hikari sonriendo sujeta la mano de sus amigos Judai, Hayato y Sho mientras que Manjoume tiene que llevarse a Narumo como gran cosa y que Asuka junto a Ryo conversaban de algo interesante.

Ryo ¿No crees esa chica es la que puede cambiar a todos? –dice Asuka mirando a Hikari sonriendo ya que Sho se estaba disculpando por lo que dijo antes pero Hikari le perdono

Claro eso lo creo y tambien puede cambiar a Yuki Judai –dice Ryo tambien mirando a Hikari como sonriendo junto a Yuki Judai

Eso es verdad a partir la nueva protagonista es Hikari –dice Asuka viendo como todos Sho, Hayato y Judai se burlaban de Hikari hiso un poco molesta


	7. ¡El Regreso a Casa!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.7

¡El Regreso a Casa!

Hikari con sus amigos se van directo de regreso a la academia junto al barco se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a su hermano volvió a ser la misma de antes eso dio cuenta Manjoume que sonrió dejo a los tres torpes que se ocupen de Narumo y fue donde esta Hikari viendo el cielo.

¿Hikari? –la Llama Manjoume a su prima Hikari

¿Uh? ¡Jun! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Hikari

Pues que por haberte gritado ese dia Disculpa –dice Manjoume disculpándose con su prima

No te preocupes Jun –dice Hikari sonriendo a su primo

Ah si escuche que rechazaste al niño que estaba en esa Isla –dice Manjoume bromeando con su prima

Pues si aunque sufro por el porque me enamore de el –dice Hikari enamorada de niño de la edad de ella

¿Uh? ¿Dijiste enamorada? –dice Manjoume confuso

Si ¿Por qué? –dice Hikari sorprendida

Pues porque todos pensaban que a ti te gustaba ese tonto de Judai –dice Manjoume con una rabia de Molesto

Claro que no Judai es solo un amigo –dice Hikari sonriendo mirando a Judai sonriendo por burlarse de su amigo Sho y al ver a Hikari la saluda y ella le corresponde el saludo

¿A Quien saludas? –pregunta Manjoume confundido

A Nadie –dice Hikari sonriendo y le miente que no estaba saludando a nadie

Ah entonces me voy ire donde esta Asuka-san –dice Manjoume muy enamorado de su amiga Asuka

_ya veo porque Asuka-san te rechaza Ufff…para tu desgráciate ira mal en el amor _–pensó Hikari sorprendida y suspiro

con Judai y Sho burlándose entre si que cambiaron de tema y habla Sho de Hikari y Judai le conto todo lo que paso

¡¿QUE?! ¡LA BESASTE! –grita Sho muy sorprendido y quedándose en shock

Sho Callate no puedes calmarte solo fue en la mejilla –dice Judai para que se calme su amigo Sho

Está bien me calmare pero ¿Cómo fue? –dice Sho ya calmado pero empezó como el curioso Sho

Ufff…pues fue antes de que llegaras desesperado –dice Judai suspirando de lo curioso que es su amigo Sho

¡Que emoción! Entonces te gusta Hikari? –dice Sho mas curioso que antes y le pregunta que si le gusta Hikari

¿Eh? No, solo la aprecio como una amiga –dice Judai algo Molesto con el comentario de su amigo Sho

Mira Aniki parece que llegamos a la academia –dice Sho llevándose a su amigo Judai y tambien a Hayato

Si entonces Vamonos –dice Hayato muy feliz corriendo junto a sus dos amigos cogiéndolos con su hombro a sus dos amigos

Parece que hemos Llegado ¿verdad, Jun? –dice Hikari muy feliz de haber regresado a la academia

Si pero ya este Narumo pesa demasiado –dice Manjoume llevando en la espalda a su primo Narumo

Déjalo ahí con cuidado –dice Hikari explicándole como debe dejarlo a su hermano Narumo

Listo vaya si que pesa –dice Manjoume dejando en la cama de la habitación de Hikari, Sho, Hayato y Judai pero en la cama de Hikari

Gracias Jun –dice Hikari sonriendo agradeciéndole

Bueno Hikari yo me quedo aquí cuidando al tonto de Narumo –dice Manjoume observando a Narumo que se hacia el dormido

¿en serio? gracias Jun –dice Hikari sonriendo yéndose de la habitación que justo Manjoume golpea a Narumo

Creíste que no iba dar cuenta Narumo –dice Manjoume dándole un cocacho en la cabeza a su primo

Oye Jun eso duele –dice Narumo ya despierto con el dolor en el cocacho que le dio Manjoume a el

Deja protestar y dime ¿Cómo fue todo? –dice Manjoume con su presumido que es y le pregunta a su primo

Pues te lo contare Manjoume fue ese dia que yo y Hikari nos fuimos a América desde ahí empezó todo –dice Narumo empezando contarle la historia de cómo si hiso Jinete de las sombras

**Flash Back **

_Justo yo y Hikari estábamos directo a América pero algo nos detuvo unos de ellos de los Jinetes de las sombras que apareció en frente a__ mi _–dice Narumo contando su historia como se hiso uno de ellos

¿Quién eres? –pregunta Narumo

Pues como ver un Jinete de las Sombras –contesta sonriendo

¿Qué quieres de Nosotros? –pregunta Narumo un poco asustado

Solo que me des a tu hermana que es la reencarnación de la princesa de los Mares –dice el Jinete señalando a la hermana de Narumo

Jamás te entregaría a mi hermana pequeña! –dice Narumo tratando de proteger a su preciada hermana menor

Si ella no se va conmigo entonces tendré que Llevarte a ti –dice el Jinete de la Sombra haciendo un agujero negro en donde estaba Narumo y Narumo alejo a su hermana de esto

¡AWWWWW! Hikari Hermana Cuídate–gritaba ya que lo llevaba con el agujero negro que lo último que le dijo a su hermana menor que se cuide

¡Hermano! ¡No! –dice Hikari llorando como es una niña de 8 años que desde despareció Narumo y no lo volvió

Se dice que Paso por tantas traumas Narumo que al fin esa trauma se le fue ya que fue poseído por el rey mar oscuro y que ya pasaron los 5 años despues fue que la hermana como reencarnación de la princesa de los Mares lo salvo tanto como su cuerpo y su alma.

**Fin Flash Back **

Esa es toda la Historia Jun –dice Narumo un poco triste al contarla pero feliz ya que gracias a su hermana menor esta él a salvo

Entiendo esa es la razón que Hikari cambio pero ella es la princesa de los Mares –dice Jun entendiendo porque su primo Narumo despareció

Además me prometí a mi mismo que si regresaba a la normalidad nos iríamos a América –dice Narumo cerrando los ojos decidido

¿estas Seguro? Te lo digo ya que a Hikari le está gustando estar aquí –dice Manjoume observando a Hikari como estaba con Judai y Sho jugando duelos

¿Por qué lo dices, Jun? –pregunta Narumo

Observa ahí –le contesta Manjoume

Pero…_"la pequeña Hikari está teniendo duelos como siempre lo ha tenido asi mismo cuando éramos pequeños" –_dice Narumo observando a su hermana pequeña y piensa tambien que hace lo mismo cuando eran pequeños

Si ella disfruta los Duelos se está dando cuenta que en los Duelos uno debe divertirse con ellos y creen en tus Monstruos como lo hace Yuki Judai –dice Manjoume haciéndole reaccionar que la hermana pequeña de Narumo ya no es una niña

¿Cuál es Yuki Judai? –pregunta Narumo

Es el tonto chico que tiene cabello marrón –contesta Manjoume señalando cual es Yuki Judai

Entiendo la pequeña Hikari ya creció –dice Narumo observando a Yuki Judai el que esta junto a su hermana menor

Si asi que deja a Hikari aquí ella estará bien –dice Manjoume dándole un buen idea que deje a su hermana aquí ya que estará en buenas manos

Tienes razón, Jun gracias –dice Narumo sonriendo al ver que su hermana menor Sonreía junto a sus amigos

No fue nada asi que porque no te quedas tu tambien –dice Manjoume dándole una opción a su primo que para él es como un hermano

Seria genial ahí no tendré que preocuparme demasiado por Hikari –dice Narumo sonriendo

Le dices al Rector de la Academia que te transfiera y que pases el examen entras a la academia –dice Manjoume que la mejor opción para que pueda entrar es dando el examen

Está bien me acompañaras a que de el examen –dice Narumo dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación

Claro vamos –dice Manjoume acompañando a su primo a que vaya hablar con el Rector y que de su examen para entrar a la academia como estudiante

Mientras con Hikari, Sho, Hayato y Judai en juegos de duelos para poder dar diversión por lo menos un poco justo en un duelo estaba Hikari con Sho pero le gano con su carta de trampa favorita: Espejo Cristal es una carta trampa poderosa cuando el oponente ataca se activa todos tus Monstruos son destruidos por cada destruido recibes un daño de los Monstruos destruidos.

¡Me ganaste! –dice Sho algo apenado de haber perdido con la chica que es su amiga que aprecia mucho

Vaya esa carta de trampa que uso Hikari es poderosa –dice Hayato al ver la carta que uso Hikari

Si pero esta carta es un regalo de mi hermano Narumo –dice Hikari sonriendo adorando la carta que le dio su hermano mayor

Ya veo pero como Hikari ahora hay que celebrar lo que no celebramos ese dia! –dice Hayato sonriendo y emocionado

Bien dicho Hayato! –dicen Sho y Judai emocionados ya que va ver fiesta

Empezaron hacer una fiesta que pura diversión invitaron a Daichi, Asuka, Ryou, Manjoume aunque Narumo ya hiso su Examen y lo paso y es Obelisco Azul fueron a la Fiesta además Hikari estaba feliz casi no tanto ya que no sabía si quería irse a América como no sabía que el hiso el examen para pasar como estudiante de la academia de duelos y estuvo afuera a ver la luna como era de noche observaba con tristeza la luna.

_Sabía que esto iba a pasar mi hermano se ha mejorado y pronto va a decir que nos vayamos a América _–piensa Hikari suspirando triste y observo de nuevo la luna

En la Fiesta todos se divertían a excepción de Hikari como no estaba en la fiesta y estaba afuera pensativa y cuando Sho no la veía en la fiesta la fue a buscar y la encuentra se la Lleva a seguir disfrutando con la fiesta para que no este triste.

Muy bien Hikari es hora que bailes –dice Sho feliz para que se anime para que pueda bailar por lo menos

No Sho –dice Hikari sin ánimos

Claro anda baila –dice Sho sonriendo a su amiga para que se anime un poco y se puso Sho a bailar con los muchachos y Hikari se sento triste

¿Hikari? –le dice alguien que conoce Hikari y lo miro Hikari

¿Uh? Judai ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Hikari a su amigo Judai como triste

Ven vamos –dice Judai dándole la mano para sacarla a Bailar para por lo menos se anime y Hikari sonríe le toma de la mano para poder bailar con el

A paso y a Paso empezaban a Bailar para cogerle el ritmo de la Música que le cogieron el Baile que Baila con emoción junto a su amigo Judai que al final de la Música sonríe y abrazo a su amigo para por lo menos se sintió Bien y al soltarse el abrazo Judai le sonríe y ella tambien pero se va para estar sola por lo menos un rato.

Al pasar gran rato afuera Hikari todavía se sentía triste pero vio su hermano Narumo que aprecio a lado de ella vio tambien que tenía el uniforme de Obelisco azul y le pregunta.

¿Qué haces con el Uniforme de Obelisco azul? –pregunta Hikari extrañada

Pues que yo desde ahora soy estudiante de esta academia al igual que tu hermanita pienso quedarme aquí es lo mejor –contesta Narumo sonriéndole a su hermana menor

Entonces ya no vamos al extranjero –dice Hikari sorprendida

Si ya no vamos haya tampoco no es necesario –dice Narumo sonriendo a su hermana menor le acaricia la cabeza y dejándole de acariciar se va

_Hermano gracias…ahora podre estar junto a mis amigos que aprecio mucho _–piensa Hikari muy feliz que ahora estará con sus amigos


	8. ¡Los exámenes Empiezan!

Yu Gi Oh Gx

¡La Influencia de una Niña de 13 años!

Cap.8

¡Los exámenes Empiezan!

Empezaba lo peor para cualquier estudiante los exámenes del tercer semestre para ver cómo van los estudiantes con su nivel de inteligencia en el dormitorio de Osiris Red recién se levantaban para prepararse para el examen escrito y tambien el practico aunque en la habitación que todavía no se levantaban era la de donde esta Hikari además solo está despierto es Sho y Hayato intentan despertar a Hikari y Judai pero era imposible bueno Judai siempre casi que lo intentan levantar sueña en Modo de ataque pero en cambio Hikari debe estar soñando que está comiendo en cantidad muchos helados de todos los sabores justo cuando empezaba a probar se cae desparece sus helado y cuando se da cuenta que se cayó en la cama.

¿Uh? estaba soñando que me comía todos los helados de todos los sabores –dice Hikari babeando recordando su bello sueño

_Vaya otra vez…Hayato-Kun que Hikari esta soñando sobre que esta comiendo Helados _–le dice Sho en los oídos a silencio a su amigo Hayato

_Si asi es por lo menos ella se despertó pero Judai para nada _–le dice Hayato en los oídos a silencio a su amigo Sho

¿Ah? Buenos Dias, Sho y Hayato –dice Hikari reacciona y saluda a sus dos amigos que están despiertos

Buenos Dias Hikari –dice Sho y Hayato saludándole a su preciada amiga que se la veía tan inocente

Solo ustedes están despiertos y Judai ¿sigue dormido? –dice Hikari confusa que solo ellos están despiertos y pregunta por su otro amigo

Pues si Aniki siempre ha sido asi –dice Sho sonriendo señalando a su amigo Judai que nunca cambia

Bueno Tendre que cambiarme –dice Hikari recogiendo su uniforme para poder cambiarse y se va al baño a cambiarse

Hikari al irse a cambiarse se sentía feliz de poder estar aquí ya que podrá estar con sus amigos pero parece que hoy le parecía algo extraño que sus dos amigos se hayan levantado temprano y se acordó que hoy son los exámenes se desespero mucho que ni siquiera se había puesto a estudiar después de haber puesto su uniforme de Osiris Red salió del baño al observar Sho estaba estudiando para poder sacar buena calificación en el examen para subir de Osiris Red a Ra Yellow.

Hikari? ya te cambiaste eres rápida –dice Sho sonriendo a su amiga preciada volteo para seguir estudiando

Sho ¿Hoy son los exámenes? –pregunta Hikari un poco confusa

Pues si por eso me ves estudiando ya que no quiero sacar 30% en el examen quiero sacar un 100% –le contesta Sho a la pregunta de su amiga preciada con una sonrisa forzada

Ya veo entonces déjame sentarme yo tambien estudiar –dice Hikari sentándose junto a su amigo Sho para por lo menos estudiar algo

Estudiaron por lo menos un poco prepararon sus cosas se tranquilizaron ya que estaban nerviosos por el examen antes de irse se llevaron a Judai por la espaldas aunque este dormido justo llegaron a tiempo para dar el examen pero a Judai lo dejaron que duerma ya que roncaba esta vez no durmió con Sho esta vez el mismo Sho hizo su Examen junto a su amiga preciada Hikari hicieron bien el examen.

Llego justo el examen práctico pero Hikari tuvo que hacer dos exámenes escritos mas ya que ella tiene hacerlo para poder pasar a segundo año para estar con Sho y los demás los hiso los dos exámenes y saco un 90% en los tres exámenes que hiso solo falta como le va en el practico justo veía increíble pelea de Judai Vs Marufuji Ryou el hermano mayor de Sho pero ya cuando se termino vieron que se reian a carcajadas Judai y Ryou.

Aparece Hikari felicitando a su amigo Judai y al hermano de su amigo Sho con una sonrisa.

¿Hikari? me viste en el duelo –dice Judai sonriendo en frente de la chica que parece que le está gustando más que una amiga

Claro Judai tanto como tu Judai y Marufuji Ryou estuvieron increíbles los dos –dice Hikari sonriendo a su amigo

Gracias pero ahora necesito descansar –dice Judai bostezando y acuesta a dormir por lo menos un poco

Todos se fueron pero Se llevaron en la espalda a Judai y a Ryou aunque el que se llevo a Ryou fue Fubuki el hermano de Asuka pero el que llevo en la espalda a Judai fue Hayato. Al llegar Hikari, Sho y Hayato llevando a Judai en la espalda al dormitorio Osiris Red dejaron en la habitación a Judai en la cama durmiendo aunque Hikari vio a su hermano mayor Narumo algo preocupado.

Narumo? Te preocupa algo? ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Hikari a su hermano Narumo confundía

Te acuerdas que dije que te podías quedar hasta que te gradúes pero no se va a poder ya que Mama nos necesita asi que cuando termines tu segundo año aquí ya cuando vayas a tercer año te iras de aquí y te vas conmigo a casa –le contesta su hermano Narumo a ella con tristeza

¿Acaso nuestra Madre nos quiere allá? Además yo aquí tengo mis sueños ella no me puede hacer esto le dirás que no volveré –dice Hikari comenzando a llorar ya que le dolía que alejarse de sus amigos es ahora lo más importante para ella

Lo sé Hermanita pero hay que obedecer a nuestra Madre –dice su hermano Narumo abrazando a su hermana para que nadie la vea llorando

Está bien Hermano –dice Hikari ya sintiéndose un poco mejor secándose ella misma sus lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos

Al pasar las hora ya era de noche Hikari se sentía muy mal ya que pensaba que se iba a pasar hasta su ultimo año en la academia con sus amigos parece que no en su último año se ira se pone a ver una foto que se había tomado con sus amigos Sho aunque Hayato ya se fue de la academia para seguir estudiando Empresas Industriales esta tambien en la foto ya desde mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano ya están en diciembre como son 4 meses de vacaciones.

_Espero hacer algo nuevo con estas vacaciones o poder estar con la persona que mas adoro en estos momentos _–decía Hikari al ver su amigo Judai como dormía ya que lo aprecia mucho a su amigo.


End file.
